The present invention relates to log splitters, and more particularly to a log splitter employing a fluid-powered hammer of known construction to split a log without requiring a user to manually manipulate and guide the hammer during use.
Heretofore, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,552 and 5,107,911 to employ manually manipulate jack hammers to split logs. In each case, a user is required to lift the hammer, place the hammer in vertical alignment with a log to be split and thereafter manually support the hammer as it operates upon the log. Jack hammers used in this manner can place a substantial strain on the back of a user and can possibly result in injury to the user in the event the log to be split should tilt or slide from beneath the splitting point or wedge of the hammer at the outset of the splitting operation.
It has also been known to support a steam driven hammer on a framework for purposes of applying blows to an article supported on an anvil disposed below and in vertical alignment with the hammer. This construction is quite complicated and believed not to be readily adapted for use in the splitting of logs.
The present invention is directed to a relatively low cost and easily operated log splitter particularly adapted for use by home owner or small wood lot owner who wishes to split wood for home fireplace consumption.